epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence Redux 5: Amy Dunne vs Catherine Tramell
Credits and Before Battle: Bobdave for checking some of the lyrics, nail for helping with flow, and I think Legion too. Amy Dunne is from popular novel turned to great movie Gone Girl. Catherine Tramell is from Basic Instinct a fantastic movie you should see if you haven't. I suggest you see both of these movies to get the references and double meanings. It took me 2 months to make this because of life issues and whatnot. I hope you enjoy AND yes I did get a beat. If you wish to use it go ahead I think it makes this battle better since it's what I flowed to. Oh btw the connection between these two is seriously deep and clever. Both have a lover named Nick, both were rich, both were masterminds, both were narcissists, and both had a lot of sex. Interesting isn't it. :D NOTE: Yes I realize Tramell called Amy narcissist when she was one herself. But she's pointing out Amy treats people awful not that she has a problem. Because she's one too, that's not the intention of that line. Beat: Settings: Catherine Tramell: Her Mansion Amy Dunne: Her home of course RBoER: BATTLE! Amy Dunne VS Catherine Tramell BEGIN! Catherine Tramell: (0:17) Let me guess you never got hit and your finances took a dip? And now you must admit your irregular amounts of fits You're a classic narcissist it's no wonder you treat others like shit Cause you think you're perfect, but your trust fund at birth is You're physically worthless, like the worth of your marriage's I stuck a bastard with an ice pick cause he was a prick! Your only accomplishment is a throat that you had to slit I'm a mastermind got a master behind, starting bunches of crimes Unlike you who got fucked up multiple times, damn what a life So ms. you're dismissed before you lose it and get pissed You'll be livid to know your hubby got some of this! Amy Dunne: (When done skip to 1:07) You'd have to be pretty stupid to try and fuck with this! You wanna see pissed I'll slit a bitch like Lisa did! I know every move you're gonna make before every step you take I match break, not a make, but your boy Nick fell for a fake! He bit the bait of an obvious faker suckered into a serial killer I sucker mine into a line of lies cause' he screwed a skeezer Roxy hardly had a chance you're just a messed-up carpet fucker havin' her pants Your stance is havin' others harbor the hatred of your master plan, that's askance I did the labor, got the connections later, and I'm a life saver! You're a major hater, home invader, and mediocre manipulator! Catherine Tramell: (1:41) Your cinema stole concepts from mine now you pay the price The Basic Instinct is to confess to your lies to keep you alive You strive to be in the right, but everything in your life's A LIE! So tell us "Amazing Amy" why your life's plain shady? Makin' deals breakin' pact seals to get what's paid lately? I got a shooter, driver, and a sucker what do you have besides a shitty lover Took Nick's life ice picked it apart all for his heart Amy dunnce has nothing on me to start as I win this art! Amy Dunne: (2:07) You'll be Gone Girl, your rappin' isn't on girl So listen to this song girl cause you're in the wrong girl! I walked out bloody in front of millions Your killings are all because your feelings! I'm a media sensation while your plan's a devastation No ones gives a damn about your sequel which made evacuation You threw it all away, let all the work fade that day When you invited Curran in the bed for a little stay! Catherine Tramell: (2:31) No way they never caught the blood play or call refrain? I mean it was plain you just slain a man the other day Amy Dunne: (2:41) Keep harpin' on my manipulation at least I fooled the nation Your authorization is clear representation you need incarceration! 'Who Slayed? ' 'Who Will Be Next? ' 'We'll See! ' Rap Battles of- Is someone fucking in the background? STOP!!!!!! Rap Battles of Excellence Redux! Who Won? Catherine Tramell Amy Dunne Tie Category:Blog posts